Rumput
by Lrynch Fruhling
Summary: —karena rumput adalah cerminan nyata dari hati seorang Kakashi./Special For KakaSaku FanDay/


_..Meski ragaku terpaut beribu kilometer dari ragamu—_

—_percayalah bahwa aku mencintaimu.._

—_..setulus hatiku..—_

**Rumput**

**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's**

**WARNING**

**OOC, AU,(Miss) Typo, Minim dialog, Sederhana, **

**EYD Hancur, Drabble, Alur cepat Dan Lain-Lain**

**Pairing: KakaSaku**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Sumarry:**

—karena rumput adalah cerminan nyata dari hati seorang Kakashi.

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

Oke, anda sudah diperingatkan. Jika anda tidak suka, silahkan tekan tombol **back**.

Natchii tidak ingin menerima **flame** dalam bentuk apapun^^

**Review **and** Concrit**? Natchii terima dengan senang hati^^

**.**

**Special for KakaSaku Fanday**

**.**

_Drabble Fiction_

_Emerald _Sakura membulat sempura ketika suara _baritone _kekasihnya menyeruak masuk ke dalam indra pendengarannya. "Apa aku tidak salah dengar, Kakashi?"

"Apakah kau melamun saat aku berbicara beberapa saat yang lalu, Sakura?" Kakashi yang tadinya sedang asik menikmati paparan rerumputan yang disuguhkan alam langsung menolehkan kepalanya agar ia bisa menatap gadis musim semi-nya.

"Aku tidak melamun." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Berarti kau tidak salah dengar, Saku-_chan_." tutur pria bersurai _silver_ itu tersenyum dibalik masker hitamnya.

Angin semilir kembali menerpa helaian rambut kedua insan yang kini tengah duduk di padang rumput yang terletak agak jauh dari pusat kota.

"Kapan kau akan kembali dari Paris?" bisik Sakura pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh telinga Kakashi.

"Secepatnya." Jawab Kakashi singkat seraya merebahkan tubuhnya di atas padang rumput tersebut dengan kedua tangan yang ia silangkan sebagai sandaran untuk kepalanya.

Gadis Haruno itu diam seribu bahasa. Ia tahu, sangat tahu malah. Pemuda yang saat ini menjalin kasih dengan dirinya adalah tipikal pemuda yang berpendirian teguh. Sekali saja ia memutuskan sesuatu, maka tidak akan ada yang bisa membujuknya untuk membatalkannya. Perlahan, Sakura menekukkan kedua kakinya lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan menumpukannya pada kedua lututnya lalu dengan perlahan ia letakkan dagunya pada kedua tangannya. Permata gioknya kini menatap hamparan rerumputan hijau dengan tatapan kosong.

"Hei, Sakura." Panggil Kakashi memecahkan keheningan yang sedari tadi tercipta. Sebagai jawaban, gadis _sugar plum_ itu hanya merubah sedikit posisi dagunya agar ia bisa melihat sosok kekasihnya yang kini sudah duduk bersila disampingnya.

"Jika kau merindukanku—"

"Aku tidak bilang bahwa aku akan merindukanmu, Kaka-_pyon_." Potong Sakura seraya menjulurkan lidahnya dengan jenaka.

"—kau bisa berkunjung ke padang rumput ini dan menatap si hijau ini sampai rasa rindumu padaku terobati, Sakura." Lanjut Kakashi tanpa memperdulikan untaian kata yang baru saja dikeluarkan dari mulut gadis beriris _emerald_ itu seraya memainkan sebuah rumput yang hanya setinggi jari kelingkingnya itu.

"Kenapa harus rumput?" tanya Sakura mulai tertarik dengan topik yang disuguhkan oleh Kakashi.

"Karena rumput itu dapat menyejukkan mata, Sakura. Sama seperti diriku bukan?" ujar pemuda berusia 21 tahun itu melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang dibalas cubitan kecil dari Sakura.

"Perluku koreksi, Kakashi. Kau tidak menyejukkan, tetapi menyebalkan!" tukas Sakura. Kakashi hanya terkekeh pelan seraya mengusap lembut puncak kepala Sakura dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya.

"Oh iya, Sakura. Jika suatu saat kau mulai tidak percaya akan cintaku, tataplah rumput ini. Rasa cintaku padamu sama seperti sang rumput yang selalu tumbuh meski selalu dipangkas oleh manusia. Seperti itulah cintaku padamu, abadi. Bahkan, waktu pun tak akan bisa menguapkan cintaku ini, Sakura." Ucap Kakashi puitis sehingga timbul semburat kemerahan dikedua pipi Sakura yang kini tengah menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi masih ia tumpukan pada kedua lututnya. Sakura pun kembali mendongakkan wajahnya setelah ia memastikan bahwa semburat kemerahan yang menghiasi kedua pipinya tadi telah benar-benar menghilang.

Lalu, Sakura membuka mulutnya perlahan dan ia melontarkan rangkaian huruf yang membentuk sebuah pertanyaan. "Apakah kau tulus mencintaiku, Kakashi?"

Pemuda bermarga Hatake itu tersenyum penuh arti. Pertanda ia sudah siap dengan jawabannya.

"Rumput inilah yang akan menjawab pertanyaanmu, Sakura." Jawab Kakashi penuh misteri sementara Sakura hanya bisa menatap kekasihnya dengan kedua alis yang menyatu menandakan ia sedang berusaha memecahkan teka-teki yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Kakashi.

"Aku menyerah." Sakura berucap pasrah lalu ia menatap Kakashi dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

"Rasa sayang dan cinta yang aku berikan padamu itu tulus, Sakura. Setulus rerumputan yang selalu menghasilkan oksigen meski ia selalu dianggap remeh oleh manusia. Selain itu, tanaman hijau ini juga dengan ikhlasnya merelakan tubuh kecilnya kita injak beratus-ratus kali." Jelas Kakashi seraya memejamkan matanya. Angin semilir kembali berhembus pelan tepat setelah Kakashi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sehingga membuat rerumputan di sekitar dua insan itu bergoyang pelan mengikuti arah sang angin berhembus.

**-Owari-**

Original Story(without segala bacotan dalam cerita ini): only 605words.

**Natchii's Note:**

Oke KakaSaku Fans, karena ini drabble pertamaku untuk pair Kakashi dan Sakura, mohon maaf jika para readers menemukan banyak typo dan miss typo dipengetikkanku ini. Dan aku akui, drabble ini sama sekali tidak menyentuh dengan genrenya. **SAMA SEKALI TIDAK**.*mundung di pojokan*

Well, Review and Concrit please?:3*puppy eyes*

Saya tipikal netral oke? Jadi jangan salahkan saya kalau saya publish fict dengan pairing yang berbeda. :3*peluk reader satu-satu*

**Happy KakaSaku FanDay!**

*maaf kalo kcpatan publishnya XDD

Sign,

Natchii


End file.
